1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools for expanding tail pipes and mufflers and simultaneously cleaning same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices of this type unduly complex for the nature of the tool. Many of them have numerous parts which can bind and fail to operate as designed. Furthermore, the more parts a tool has the greater the risk of losing one or more of these parts which in most cases renders the tool useless. Also, usually the more parts involved the greater the cost of the tool.
Also, with many prior art devices the metal working and cleaning elements are not readily replaceable once they become dull and deformed from use. Thus the entire tool is rendered useless because the primary working components are not replaceable.
Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 301,130 F.L. Kollberg July 1, 1884 410,282 J. & P. Jardine Sept. 3 1889 1,144,759 A.C. Eek June 29, 1915 3,077,916 H.E. Vaughn Feb. 19, 1963 3,587,272 D.A. Zmuda June 28, 1971 ______________________________________